


Make Me Beg(gar My Neighbour)

by thisbluespirit



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Humor, Multi-Era, Nudity, Scrabble, Unconventional Courtship Generator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15086075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbluespirit/pseuds/thisbluespirit
Summary: From this summary:226) Make Me Beg by Alice GainesCoquette Melanie Bush no sooner decides to abstain from pleasures of the flesh than she meets the most arousing woman she's ever encountered.Widow Rose Tyler is clever, confident... and determined to beat her at the game of seduction. She challenges her to play sensual games until one of them pleads to be bedded. Mel is sure she will soon have Rose at her mercy – or will she be the one forced to beg?





	Make Me Beg(gar My Neighbour)

**Author's Note:**

> For JohnAmendAll's birthday!

“Strip Scrabble?” said Rose. “That wasn’t what I had in mind, but okay – you’re on.”

Mel surveyed her first selection of letters with glee. She would soon have the delicious Rose Tyler at her mercy. Just wait till Rose saw what she could do with that Z on a triple letter square. She helped herself to a handful of the salt and vinegar crisps that Rose had provided. You didn’t see them this side of the Milky Way very often. She’d been getting a bit too much into her latest diet and health routine the last few weeks – she deserved a treat. Especially after Glitz. 

Rose, on the other hand, didn’t even seem to be trying to play properly. After starting out with C-H-I-P-S, she followed it up with C-A-T and missed several of what Mel thought were obvious opportunities to get a decent score.

“Look, I like winning as much as the next person,” said Mel, who was still fully dressed barring one leg warmer, “but fair’s fair. Nobody ever said I wasn’t as honest as they come. Would you prefer Snakes and Ladders or Monopoly or Ludo instead?”

Rose, sitting opposite her in her bra and knickers, grinned. “Maybe I’m just playing a different game. Maybe I _am_ winning.”

Mel looked at her, and then looked again. She swallowed. “I take your point.”

“Good,” said Rose, “so flipping get on and go for the double word score and let’s see what happens next, hey?”

Mel dropped her Scrabble squares in her excitement. “Oh, goodness. Gosh.” 

“You need to put them on the board or I win,” said Rose. She waggled her eyebrows at Mel. “But perhaps you’re beginning to see things my way?”

“Perhaps,” said Mel, but she recovered herself enough to lay out X-Y-L-O-P-H-O-N-E first, because it would have been a terrible waste otherwise, in more ways than one.


End file.
